Sensei's Pet
by Lilah-senpai
Summary: Hey this is a short story of Kakashi and o.c. includes lemon and lime. :  please no burns but if you have any ideas or questions please ask i will reply.


Sensei's Pet

Epilogue:

Lately I have no idea what's going on with me. I mean he's not even my teacher but every time I see his silver spiked hair, make out paradise in hand, pale skin, and his midnight black eye, I drool. Somehow I will make him mine I mean I am 18, but Sasuke will kill me. I'm his younger sister and have been in Ambu since before our parents death if I show myself what will happen? And it's not like I look exactly like him I mean I may be his twin but I was born with cotton candy blue long hair with black streaks and my eyes are purple. I'm just completely odd and shame the Uchiha name with my appearance, and My body is perfect for war and sex. My name is Raina Uchiha , Sasuke Uchiha's younger twin sister. He went rouge and now I have to help find him, which means I have to talk to Kakashi-sensei.

Chapter 1:

I walked down the dirt road with my mask tide to my thigh, I wore a plain black shirt with no symbol saying I'm an Uchiha, a dark olive cargo short skirt, my headband tied around my neck, my spider necklace just a little higher up than the head band, bandages wrapped around my legs, and to complete my outfit ninja sandals. "So, I have to find Kakashi-sensei yet he has no idea what I look like so how will he know?" I asked myself. Someone cleared their throat and I turned to a tree and found Kakashi-sensei up their reading make out paradise. I blushed slightly, he hopped down closing his book, "Are you looking for me?" "Yes I am. I'm Raina Uchiha from the Ambu division. I'm looking forward to working with you."I said in my all business tone with a slight bow. "Are you sure you can do this?" He asked with his eyebrow raised. "Yes, if he killed Itachi-Oniichan and feel nothing than I can do the same with him." I said looking down. "That tells me you are not sure. And that's understandable do to the circumstances, you may be able to talk him out of it. " I nodded, " I hope so." "Okay, so for this mission it's just me and you. It's mainly for Intel purposes, but if we run into Sasuke we have to act. Got it?" He asked. "Got it." I said back. His voice was something all alone would've brought me to orgasm. "Alright let's move out." He said and we were gone.

Kakashi's p.o.v:

This girl Tsunade sent me with, looks nothing like Sasuke and but she definitely had that all business attitude but not when she got caught by me listening to her talk to herself. She blushed which was cute, but she seriously looked nowhere remotely close to an Uchiha except the black high lights in her hair and her milky white skin. I looked at her, her lip curves were phenomenal and tinted red. I wanted to bite them thinking about it made me a little hard. But what am I thinking I'm 24 years old thinking about my former student's little sister in a way that shouldn't even come to mind. "Kakashi -sensei? Are you well? You look pale." she said stepping closer to me and putting her hand against my cheek. So soft and warm and small, I groaned. "You are unwell. We can take a rest if you like and camp out here for the night." She said quietly with a slight blush. "No, I'm fine we can go a bit farther. The village is a few miles north of here."I said back she nodded. "So did you dye your hair that color?" I asked she shot me a look that was pure Uchiha. "No, my mother said that when I got older I would be the opposite of every Uchiha and that where my brother was I would not be. So she sent me off to the Ambu with Itachi who trained me with everything. Now I'm a killing machine that needs no training in tai jutsu. The limited amount of jutsus I do know is because I choose not to use my sharingan and try to master them myself." She said in an off tone. "Interesting, would you like me to teach you some?"I asked and smiled to myself as her face lit up. She nodded, "Learning from you will be an honor."

We got up to the village, "Okay, Raina let's check into a room, get something to eat, and then the Intel." She nodded and we walked to a small inn, "Hello sir, will you and your girlfriend be taking a room together?" The employee asked I felt heat rise on my face. "Raina, the same room right?" I asked her. "Yes, dear." She said quietly you can hear the slight amusement in her voice. "Yeah, we'll take the room together." I said. "Here's the room key, your room is 205. It's a double bed a complement for the lovely couple." said the employee as he wagged his eyebrows. I grabbed them out his hand and we walked upstairs, "Yes dear?" I asked she giggled, "Hey you could've told him we weren't together." "True enough darling." I said back. That had her, she was rolling on the floor clenching her stomach. Oh my god that is too cute. She took one look at me after she calmed down and started to giggle. I held out my hand and brought her up and pressed her to the wall. "If we are going to pretend to be a couple here..." I whispered near her ear which made her shutter and brought a smile across my face, "Then we should be convincing. Right?" A blush ran across her face as she nodded. "Oh my, younglings these days get down with the nasty in hall ways." Said an elderly woman as she passed us. "Sorry about that. We were just talking. " Raina said. "Or where we?" I asked licking the curve of her ear which made her shutter again. This is bad, I can't keep doing this but she's so tempting.

Raina's p.o.v.

Are you freaking kidding me, he's being as perverted as those books he reads. "Let's get to the room before we're kicked out of the inn." I said. I could see the faintest outline of a grin on his face. "Don't smile at me like that." I said ducking out from his arms and the wall. I started walking to the inn room swaying my hips enough that he followed me."How you gonna get in without a key?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "I can ask nicely." I said in a seductive tone. "Oh? And how is that?" he asked. "Kakashi-sensei, can I please get the keys." I said turning to him and pressed my breast against him. You could see him gulp, and pull out the keys. I smiled and took them out his hand.

"Wow you are good." he said as I turned around to unlock the door. "I know, my body is a lethal weapon all round." I said opening the door. It was pretty big for a inn room. I took off my sandals and went in. "It's nice." I said. There were place to do things everywhere, I may be able to pull off being all business but he can't he's attracted to me. "Yeah, it is. I'm going to start looking. What about you?" he asked. "Uh, I think I'm going to shower then go." I said back the look in his eyes was something I wanted to see. I walked closer to the bathroom taking off my weapons first and my mask along with my head band and my bandages. "I'm going to go. I'll be back in a few. Promise." He left quick, I laughed. Now for a bath and real thinking. Zero fooling around I told myself as I stripped out of my clothes and went for the bathroom/spring. I stepped in and sighed the water was warm I closed my eyes and stepped in completely, "Now, Sasuke-niichan what have you been up to since you killed Itachi-niichan?" I said to myself. "Little sister are you looking for me." said a voice. I looked around the medium sized room and spotted a small eagle standing in the corner. "That's Itachi's summoning jutsu." I said. "It was. Now tell me dear sister, what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be with your precious Ambu killing off a clan that threatens a village. Like Itachi?"

Now I was pissed, "You have no right to talk about Itachi like he was a dog! He did it for us! So we could have a great future. True enough I was trapped in a cage for all my life but I'm here to take you home or kill you. It's your choice."I said to the eagle it was clear he wasn't here. "If it were really my choice. I wouldn't be here." Sasuke said. I stood up, "What do you mean!" The eagle was quiet then poof. Gone. Damn it. I sighed and sat down. I hate having to think seriously, I smiled to myself. Itachi used to say that was my down fall and I'd always reply, 'What do you expect I'm Sasuke's opposite.' .He'd laugh and say I need to work hard to succeed him.

The one day I visited home from Ambu, Sasuke wouldn't stop talking about Naruto and how he was a dobe, but when he started talking about Kakashi-sensei, I was mesmerized. I followed them for a week, just to see who he was. And as stalker-ish as that sounds, I couldn't get enough I just wanted to meet him and didn't know how to approach. Then this opportunity came up.

"Oye! Raina where are you? Are you still in the shower! It's been two hours? Hmm, maybe she-"Kakashi asked. Just as soon the door slid open showing Kakashi with a towel around his waist. My mouth dropped and I stood covering myself as best as I could. His jaw dropped and so did his towel, my face brightened and both my hands went to my face and I sort of crouched over. "I- I ah, I was looking for you but the matter can wait for a couple minutes let me know when you are done." He said. "I'm done." I said quickly rushing out of the bathroom.

Kakashi's p.o.v:

I stared at the ground as she passed by me. I looked back to see a nice tight ass walk away. I closed the door quickly, and stepped into the warm water wincing at the pain in my lower abdomen . She wasn't done if the water was still this warm. I should've known she was in here, I can still picture the water dripping down her body. I looked down, and there it was bobbing in and out of the water. I shook my head, "She's a student's younger sister. I can't think like this." I grabbed the head of my penis and hissed, this hard for a blue haired wonder. But I couldn't stop picturing her in my head, purple eyes, lushes rosy lips, pale alabaster skin, and her just now. God, her breast were plump C cups with pink nipples, her pussy bare as if shaven, and her ass nice and round with enough plumpness I could sleep on them. I pictured that in my head while I pumped myself, "Raina..." going faster and faster until I squeezed and came. I did that several times until I was milked dry. I got up an got ready to get out.

Chapter 2:

Raina's p.o.v.:

I shook where I stood, I was going to walk back to the bathroom and demand what he wanted but, what I saw through the little crack was enough to stop me let alone to know who he was doing _that _for. I heard a rustle of water and backed away from the bathroom going to the bedroom to put on some type of clothing, I settled for a loose shirt and some shorts. Then I noticed, I looked around the room and outside the room. "Kakashi-sensei, there's only one bedroom." I said blushing a bit. " he looked over from the small kitchen, " Oh really? Well I guess I call bed." My jaw dropped, that's just mean! I stormed over to him," That's no fair. First you got a look at the goods when I was bathing then you call bed?" "See, I didn't know you were in the bathroom and two I am older." I walked a little closer. "Did you even take a bath?"I asked changing the subject and blushing slightly.

He blinked twice, "Yeah." "Liar, your hair isn't wet and neither is your face. Go back to the bathroom and take off the mask." He laughed, "An excuse to see a pretty face?" "No, you already see mine."I said as I combed my hand threw my hair he smiled. "Go head, take it off me." He said in a deep voice and stepped towards me. I lifted an eyebrow. "Come on I'll let you have a peek. Only you." He said in a serious tone. I bit my lip and he stared down at them. I nodded and put my hands on the edges near his neck. I took a deep breath and started to pull up. I got it up to his chin and looked at him. He nodded. I pulled it up over his lips, they were pink, slightly plump, and curved with a smile. I pulled it over his nose and off his head. He had muscular jaw structure. His two different eye colors looked back at me. I smiled, "wow your actually cute. Now go wash your face." he chuckled and whispered in a voice that was all male, "You know you already thought I was cute." A soft moan escaped my lips as I shivered. He walked away with a satisfied smile to the bathroom. I stared daggers at him. "Hey, I got something sort of like intel today." He said as the sink turned on. "Oh?" I said walking closer to the bathroom. "It seems that the last time someone seen Sasuke was a year ago. On the other hand they've seen Madara walk around, he goes by the name Tobi here." He said as he put his head under the water. "Well at least we know 'Tobi' is here. But maybe we should lie low on the questions for a day or two." I said walking away from him. "Yeah, we can change that Sharingan of yours." He said to my back as he turned off the water. I nodded and walked into the bedroom. A double bed this big and he won't share it. Are you kidding me?

I sighed took two pillows of the bed and put them on the floor. I found a floor mat in the closet and unrolled it. He wants to play games, let's play. I took off my shirt and shorts replacing them with a short night gown. I laid down raising the hem of my skirt slightly and pulling one of the spaghetti straps down my arm and pretended to sleep.

Kakashi's p.o.v.

I walked in to the bedroom and stopped in my tracks, she was lying on the floor in the see through purple night gown and it did her justice. My cock hardened in the jogging pants I wore. She looked so peaceful sleeping but I know that floor mat is going to kill her back in the morning. I went to the bed and rearranged the extra pillows to make a border between the bed. It wasn't that I didn't trust her, I didn't trust me. I heard her sneeze and my eyebrow twitched. She was so faking! I cleared my throat and got out make out paradise and laid on the bed. She sighed and sat up, "Got caught huh?" "Yep." I said opening to where I left off lifting a leg so she wouldn't notice the bulge building. She stood up and smiled at me, "So what cha reading?" "Make out paradise, you wouldn't understand the story if I told you about it from here. Plus I think you're too young to be reading this. " I said looking at my book and blushing slightly.

"Make out paradise? Oh yeah! I've read the first four it was entertaining to say the least. I'm not young just a virgin." She said as she walked closer. "So you've already read this one?" I asked ignoring her comment. She nodded and put her lips next to my ear," If you don't let me sleep on the bed I'll tell you the next part." My mouth dropped I've been defeated, "Fine. Just lay down and go to sleep." She smiled , planted a kiss on my cheek, and hopped over me to the other side of the bed. Wow what a kid. I blushed and read silently for a few pages, I looked up and found her watching me with sleepy eyes. She smiled slightly and yawned. "Sleep, Raina sleep."I said as I shut my book and turned off the lights. "G'night." She said lightly but those words made my heart beat faster. I could imagine her saying that every night to me. What have I gotten myself in too?

I woke up several hours later and found her completely over the pillows with one leg over me and a her head and hand on my chest. My heart jumped in my chest, she managed to look peaceful and seductive all at once. I started to move her off me and stopped as she snuggled closer to me. "Kakashi-sensei..." she whispered. Okay that was it, I flipped her over so her back was on the bed and me on top of her. She gasped as I claimed her lips.

Raina's p.o.v.

His lips over mine made me feel so good. I moaned and grinned my lower half to his. He inhaled deeply, "We won't speak of this tomorrow." I nodded and he planted his lips to mine violently. He placed his hand on my left breast and I moaned out for him. He put his mouth against my neck and nibbled softly. I Moved my hand up his chest to his neck. "Kakashi..."I whisper huskily. I could feel his lips form a smile. He sat next to me and moved his hands to trail around my body sending shivers through me. He put his hand down to where my womanhood was and looked at me, "Where do you want my hand." I blushed and rubbed myself against his fingers. "Say it."He said. "I-I want your fingers inside me. I want you to fill me with your fingers even after I come." I said looking away. He pulled his hand away from my breast and pulling my face to his. "Good, cause that's what you're going to get." He said with a growl. He kissed me deeply and rubbed his hand against my underwear drawing moans and bucks out of me. He pulled his fingers up to our faces, all my wetness was there I blushed madly.

"You're so wet for a virgin."He said as he licked his fingers and slipped them into my underwear. I cried out as he put a finger into my folds. He went in and out slowly and moving in deep thrust watching my face as I gasped out. I moved my hand to rub against his pant and their bulge. He hissed and grabbed my hand. "You first then we'll get to me."He said in a strained voice. He moved faster in me and it made my back arch. I rubbed myself closer to him and he smiled and added another finger. I moaned out and threw my head back. I managed to whisper, "More.." and that made him moan and stick another finger into my folds. He was no longer slow or gentle. It was fast and a bit rough my breath was caught in my throat and then I cried out closing my eyes tightly. I opened them again and saw spotted lights, "Did I just.." Kakashi pulled out his hand and licked his fingers, "Yeah, you did." I looked up at him and smiled, "I've never done that before." Kakashi's nostrils flared and he moved in between my legs, " I'm going in." I nodded. He pulled his pants down revealing a large cock. I blushed as he rubbed himself against me. "You ready?" He asked his eyes gleamed in the dark room. "Yes." I whispered. He pushed himself inside me slowly. I gasped, it hurt but felt so good. "Kakashi you're... you're big. Keep going." I said quietly. He nodded and moved faster inside me. Pushing in and out. He pulled almost completely out, I groaned I didn't want him to stop. Then he went back in fast and hard completely slamming in to me, he hit a spot that made me moan out in deep pleasure. That urged him on, he moved faster and harder inside me. I wrapped my hands around his back and my legs around his ass cheeks trying to pull him in deeper. He slammed in to me again and I clawed at his back. He moaned out. I felt the build up again and I moaned, "I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum!" "Me too."Kakashi said moving faster and rougher as he pushed himself into me one more time before we cried out in union.

He dropped on top of me and took deep breaths. "Did...*pants* did I hurt you?" He asked lifting himself off me. "Not really. Just a little sore." I said weakly he rolled over and I cuddled against him, placing a hand on his thigh. His cock hardened a bit and I smiled wickedly. "What still haven't had enough?" I asked running my hand down his leg and looking into his eyes. "I don't think, I'll ever have enough of you." He said in an all male tone. I kissed his lips and rubbed my hand against his cock making it erect again. "Now it's your turn."I said as I moved down to his waist and licked his bobbing cock he moaned. I stroked his cock and then pulled him in to my mouth and played with him as much as I could, enjoying the sound of his moans. Kakashi grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back to him for a chaste kiss." Give up you pussy while you suck my cock."Kakashi said in a dark tone, the look he gave me got me extremely wet. I turned around grabbing his cock as he laid a kiss on my thigh. I pulled his cock back in my mouth and bit down lightly making his back arch off the bed. I smiled wickedly then moaned out as wet kisses and tongue touched my womanhood. After several minutes we came together again. He gathered me together and laid me on his chest. "Night."I said whole heartedly, he nodded.

Kakashi's p.o.v.

What was this girl doing to me? True enough I started this event, but somehow I felt wrapped around her finger. Sad that I, a teacher seemed to fall not even for my student but my former student's little sister. By now I'm worst than Iruka and Naruto. I chuckled to myself, tomorrow should be interesting.

Chapter 3:

Raina's p.o.v.

I woke up by the smell of ramen, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Morning." Kakashi said from the kitchen. " Morning."I said swinging my legs off the side wincing at the pain in my legs. Why do they hurt? I glanced down and my jaw dropped, I'm naked! what the-oh OH yeah me and Kakashi did it. I blushed to myself, and got up. Walk to the bathroom to get ready to bathe. "You're not going to eat yet?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow. "Not yet, I- I smell like sex." I said blushing again, I wasn't lying it was a musky yet good smell. I blushed even harder now, I sounded like a pervert. "Ugh." I said as I rubbed my hand furiously threw my hair. Kakashi chuckled, I looked over stuck out my tongue and walked into the bathroom and washed my face. "This is so weird."I said to myself lightly as I stepped into the pool of water leaning my head on rock. I closed my eyes and opened again and found Kakashi's face in front of mine I jumped and he smiled down. He placed a kiss on my lips before I said anything.

His tongue glided across my lips asking for entrance I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue protruded furiously. I moaned as he pulled away, he chuckled."I just thought I'd get my morning kiss before we forget what happened yesterday." He said in a seductive voice. But what he said was not what I wanted to here."You got what you wanted now get out. Your reputation precedes you Kakashi-sensei."I said passively as I moved away from him. He winced, "What do you mean Raina?" "The infamous copy ninja, with the killer face and body, but chooses not to have a relationship. I should've figured you keep to it. " I said as I finished washing off and stepping out of the water. I looked over my shoulder, "Today you train me and in two days we go straight to business." His face looked at me coolly as if what I said was expected. I smiled to myself and walked out to get dressed.

Kakashi's p.o.v.:

I felt like crap. As unbelievable as it was I just hurt an Uchiha's feelings and her reaction was to hurt mine back. It worked. I sighed to myself and walked out the bathroom. "Hurry up and get dressed. We have a long day ahead of us." I said "I'm already dressed." She said as she walked out the room. She was wearing olive cargo pants and black fishnet shirt with a red tank top over it. she put on her head band and left her mask. I looked into her odd purple eyes and knew she was pissed. "Let's go." I said walking to the door. She walked ahead of me and walked out the door.

Raina p.o.v.:

Jerk, Baka, teme, dobe those were what came into my head every time I looked at him. After we ate breakfast we practiced and sparred and he showed me jutsus. Every time I just wanted beat him up. "Ugh." I said as I dropped to the ground. He finally got me back for all the times I got him. He leaned over me, "How about a kiss for the victor." I growled, "You're not special enough to get my kisses. " He chuckled and held out his hand. I took it and pulled him down."Oww." Kakashi said "Enough training. Let's go back. " I said getting up.

Back at the inn I spotted masked man from the corner of my eyes. I looked back and he was gone. "Hmm, Dear. I think I'm going to take a walk."I said to Kakashi lightly. "Alright, have fun. Don't buy too much." he said then whispered, "Don't ask to many question and stay away from people who give you the eye." I nodded pecked his cheek and walked away.

Market area:

I must've been wondering aimlessly for hours. All leads I got today where dead ends and it was pissing me off among other things. I looked at the little shop to my left a little father than the rest and decided to go in. I gasped at what I saw. A purple kimono with red wolves running across it. Wolves are my summoning jutsu, along with an ancient summoning, and spiders. I grabbed the kimono and continued to look around I found a plush dog and it reminded me of Kakashi. I grabbed it and two other plush dolls.

I smiled to myself. "Is that it miss" said a voice I turned to face a orange masked man. I jumped back a few feet and he laughed a hysteric laugh. "Someone needs to pay more attention to her surroundings. And here I thought Itachi taught you better." He said stepping closer to me. I backed up, "Madara... Where is Sasuke, you ass!" "Somewhere." He said as he charged me. I didn't have time to drop the stuff I had and defend so I let him hit me the blow pushed me to the wall having blood come out my mouth. I dropped the stuff wiped the blood on my thumb and did hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu! Shadow wolf Reiki! " " You called Mistress." Reiki asked. "We have unfinished business to attended to Reiki." I said she nodded her head. "Oh, Your mother's summoning jutsu. Interesting... -he bit his finger- summoning jutsu. Quick jaguar, Akuma! Rip her to shreds." he said. The two summoning jutsus went at each other's throats. I took that chance to attack Madara. With a kunai at hand I punched him hard enough that his mask flew off, revealing sharingan eyes.

I looked at him with the same eyes. My brows furrowed, me and my brothers were the only survivors. So who was he? "Confused you little bitch?" he said as he backed handed me I flew going straight through a tree. "Ah. You bastard! Obviously you're an Uchiha. But the question is how did Itachi miss you." I said as I charged at him with my hand jutsu "Poison Air bullets!" He ran from them but one got him. He coughed up blood. "This isn't over brat." "No, it won't be over until your dead. It's not a threat it's a promise." I said as I stood up. "Akuma!" Madara yelled the jaguar limped to him. Then his eye sucked him into himself. "Reiki... Are you okay?" I said as I limped over to her. "Young Mistress, stay still you are more injured than I. I will call for help." She said. Then she howled a deep baying filled the air. Seconds later Kakashi was there. "Kakashi-sensei?" I said "A wolf is still a dog, so I still know the sounds of a baying wolf. Thank you for letting me know the where about of my student Reiki." He said as he picked me up bridal style.

"Please take care of my Mistress, Kakashi." Reiki said then poof, gone. "Are you completely insane! He could've killed you." Kakashi screamed next to my ear as he gathered my things."Key word, could've. He didn't, and it's apparent that he is a wielder of sharingan. Why are you worried anyway? You've been cautious around me all day. Now your screaming just so I permanently remember the words you say." I said looking away from him. "I-I told you last night we'd never talk about what happened between us. My reasoning for that is you're a student and I'm a teacher, You should be out trying to date Neji or something. As beautiful as you are I don't want to be caught in your spider trap and be left stranded." "Spider trap? student and teacher? Do You realize how many students and teachers get involved? Like Naruto and Iruka. are you worried about me being five years younger or that I'm Sasuke's sister. I know that's what it really is." I frowned and pushed myself off of him. I Started to limp back to the market area and fell to my knees. Kakashi was there in a matter of seconds. He picked me up and we were gone.

Kakashi's p.o.v

I had bandaged her up and laid her on the bed with her stuff. She pulled out a plush husky dog and gave it to me with a smile. "What's this?" I asked. "It reminded me of you... think of it as payment for today's training." I looked into her eyes, they were troubled. "All right Raina tell me what's wrong?" I said as I settled down next to her. "Well, You know how Itachi was assigned to kill off the Uchiha clan?" "Yeah.."I said back sitting up slightly I had a feeling I knew what was coming next. "I was assigned to help... I killed my best friend and her family... I already have the Mangekyou Sharingan. The last thing she did was smile and pressed her bloody hands to my face. She combined our sharingan. If Sasuke knew what they were going to do he would've been on our side."She shook and just turned on her side. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come back without you having to mention that."I said she nodded. I sighed to myself and turned out the lights.

Raina's p.o.v

Dream: '_You! You out of all the people in the world I would've never expected you to go against the clan.' Sasuke yelled at me. 'I-I had no other choice you wouldn't understand. And the worst part is that I was assigned to kill you, but Itachi stopped me and sent me to go after Hitomi and her family along with anyone who got in the way.' I said stepping closer to him. Tears welled in my eyes. 'You are not my sister. My twin sister would've wanted revenge, wanted to avenge the clan! You are dead to me!' sasuke said turning away from me. _I woke up screaming, Kakashi shot up with a kunai in hand. "What?" Kakashi said as he lowered his kunai. I shook in place "Don't say that." I whispered. "Oh a nightmare." He said as he put the kunai on the night stand. He turned to me and gathered me in his arms. "It's okay." He whispered rubbing his hands down my arms. True enough I was still pissed at him but dreaming about Sasuke leaving me abandoning are kinship had shaken me. Up until a few days ago I had been alone trying to find Sasuke. I had always been distant from everyone but Kakashi had been an exception to my rule of keeping people out, I don't want to lose him or Sasuke. "Kakashi... Don't leave me alone. Not again...I don't wanna be alone." I whispered. Kakashi lifted my head to look at me to search my eyes, "I won't ever leave you alone. Cause now I've got you and you got me. That right there is something special. I can't say it's love but something damn close to it." He bent his head down and kissed me. I sighed and tucked myself closer to him. "So much for forgetting."I said with a smile. "Shut up and go to sleep." He said back.

chapter 4:

I woke up and winced in pain. We have been here for three week, all because of this injury. The intel was getting thinner by the day and the people we were talking to before were starting to disappear. "Kakashi, we need to figure out what we're going to do next." I said as I stepped out of the room. "Yeah, I got a lead to an underground cave hideout that used to belong Orochimaru. We'll investigate tomorrow." He said as he looked over his kunai. "And where did you get this information? It could be a trap." I said heading for the bath, I held my stomach it's been killing me these past two weeks. I sighed heavily Kakashi looked at me with concern, "In pain?" When I shook my head he continued, "I got it from his former experiment apparently Sasuke let the sane ones go." Okay I couldn't take it I ran to the bathroom and barfed leaving the door open. Kakashi came in and patted my back. "Looks like you don't feel to good maybe we should call for back up and have Sakura or Hinata look at you." I shook my head," We've been here for weeks. We don't need back up especially not from the girl who is obsessed with my twin and that very shy girl." I wiped my mouth and went to the sink to wash my mouth. Kakashi just looked at me and sighed, "Stubborn as ever." "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked as I moved to the bath. He told me, apparently we were to find the quickest way to Sasuke without getting killed. "Okay, well I'm gonna go buy more Kunai and paper bomb tags. Along with a couple other things." I said they were partial lies I want to go see what the hell was wrong with me. "Okay, but don't wonder and don't under any circumstance engage in a fight with Madara if you see him call me through this." He said as he handed me a whistle and placed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled and left.

Kakashi's p.o.v.

I watched her leave and knew for sure she wasn't just going to get kunai and paper bomb tags. I should follow her. I made a clone of myself and had it change its appearance slightly and sent it after her. "So, you and my younger twin sister ay? That's so sad it's almost laughable." Sasuke said as he stepped out the bedroom with her bra in hand. "Sasuke, not exactly the place I was expecting to find you. But it will have to do, are you going to come quietly?" I said as I lifted my head band, "Or will me and Raina have to make you?" Sasuke smirked, "All right _OLD _man. I'll go with you but only because I don't want to kill my little sister and my sensei." I gave him a look for the old man joke but walked up to him and put chakara bond on him. This was going smoother than ever. "So what changed your mind?" I asked casually as we went to meet with my clone. "My sister, the first day you came I knew. I know my sister better than anyone in the world and can distinguish her chakra thirty miles away just like she can sense me. But I doubt she ever realized it. So I paid a visit... and she told me a very many things." Sasuke said looking down.

Raina's p.o.v.

I looked at this woman like she had three eyes and two lips. "You have got to be kidding me! Wha- How?"I asked. "It's no joke sweet cheeks. You know how these things work." She said as she stood up. I touched my stomach out of all things you'd expect from Ambu top class you didn't expect pregnant especially from an ex-Ambu ninja. Yep, I definitely got myself into something good. I sighed and calmed my mine, from a distance I could feel similar chakra to mine along with a certain copy cat ex-Ambu ninja, which means one has apprehended the other. "Thank you Ma'm." I said bowing to her. "Sweetie another thing, if you want to keep that child alive keep your chakra usage to a minimum." She called out as I left. I looked around for those two and found them in the distance, Sasuke in cuffs and Kakashi talking to him. I saw two things happen, one being an explosion going off a few yards from me and Kakashi and Sasuke being sliced in halve. "Sensei! Oniichan!"I screamed at the top of my lungs. I felt movement behind me and used a substitute. I was off in the trees, I stepped on a tree and lost my balance from the bombs under me, someone caught me. "Really? I get slice in halve and you call out Sensei not beloved or babe or perhaps even my name?" Kakashi asked. I groaned "Forget that! How come she called out your name before mine?" Sasuke asked as he hopped beside us. I groaned even more my cheeks reddening from embarrassment.

I hugged Sasuke, "I have never been so happy to see anyone in my whole life especially now. . ." Sasuke gave me a we'll talk later look. Three ninjas popped out behind him and a threw kunais . Kakashi went to work at knocking them out. "Madara's henchmen?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded "Kill them, we have what we came for. Kill them and let's get our stuff." I said in a hollow voice. Kakashi raised a brow but did what I said. "Okay let's go." Sasuke said.

Chapter 5:

Heading back to Konoha we only ran into henchmen, all of which I told them to kill. I had my mask over my face so they couldn't read my face. "What's wrong with you? Why are you being so ruthless?" Kakashi asked. I got out my equipment and looked at him, "Because I'm the Ambu's top dog. The most elite and I'll do whatever I can to save the village. If ruthless is what it takes so be it. I'd kill them myself but I don't want to hurt the- never mind" "Hurt the what?"Kakashi and Sasuke asked in union. I looked up at them and sliced open one of the bodies, "Nothing. Keep watch while I get some kind of intel off of these brainless idiots." Sasuke smiled and turned, "Yep she's my sister." That made me smile, a totally different outcome of what I'd thought he say. "Make this quick Raina and tell me what the thing is." Kakashi said as he turned to. I Sliced the next body, "The what is a baby. I don't want to hurt the baby." "Kakashi! I'll kill you!"Sasuke said turning and jumping on Kakashi, punching him in the face. I screamed," Oniichan, get off him!" I said getting up and pulling him off.

Kakashi's p.o.v. :

I was still in shock when I heard baby, then I was punched into reality. Her shocked scream and words surprised me even more, "Oniichan, get off him!" "What a bother. My henchmen don't seem to be doing a very good job of killing you. Sasuke, your betrayal will be the death in you and your sweet building family." Madara said. He grabbed Raina quickly and held a kunai to her throat. Poof, she was gone and suddenly appeared behind him with a kunai, one to his neck and one to his heart, "If you weren't so damn old and experienced I probably could've killed you but since this is just a clone I'm going to kill it anyway." He laughed," She is definitely an Uchiha." Then poof gone. "You okay?" I asked getting off the ground. "Sasuke looked utterly shocked, "Such speed. It's vaguely familiar." She just nodded to me and returned to work. "Great they know nothing."She said. "Kakashi, I should kill you for having sex with my sister and getting her pregnant. What do you plan to do now Sensei?" Sasuke asked as he got up. "Well, of course I'm gonna be there through thick and thin. But let's get going before we have real trouble." Raina looked at me and smiled a big bright dimpled smile. So it's official I Kakashi Hatake was a father, I don't know what the little booger is yet but I'm pretty sure I'll still be happy.

Raina's P.O.V

So Kakashi wasn't killed which was a relief. I looked over at my brother he had a scorned look on his face since he heard the news. "Guys can we take a break?" I asked we were miles away from the town that you couldn't even see the smoke from the bombs any more. They looked at me and I looked back feeling my stomach churn. I grabbed at it to settle it down and my guess was that was enough to make them nod. When we landed on the ground the first thing I did was rush to a bush and hurled nonexistent food substance. Sasuke was beside me pulling my hair back and rubbing my back. "Kakashi maybe you should go find something for her to eat." Sasuke said in a menacing way. I pulled out my water canteen and rinsed my mouth out. "Got it." Kakashi said walking away. I looked at Sasuke and smiled," Don't be so hard on him. I guess you could say it's half my fault too." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "If he kept his dick in his pants, You'd have just been his student not his baby mom." I flinched, his eyes softened ,"Look I-" "SHOULDN'T YOU BE HAPPY! I get to start revitalizing the clan again, True Kakashi doesn't have our last name but he could given the fact he does have Obito's eye. And if not I'll go under his name and the children will still have sharingan." I practically shouted at Sasuke. He looked shocked and I was satisfied with that, Maybe pregnant hormones set in early. How the heck would I know that. "What's going on?"Kakashi asked as he came back with blueberries. "My little sister just yelled at me. And in a sort of way Raina, I get what you're saying but I'm not apologizing." I smiled, I really don't care if he apologizes or not as long as he got what I meant. "Here Raina."Kakashi handing me a bunch of blue berries. My mouth watered I hadn't eaten anything all day and if blueberries were the only thing good at the moment I'll freaking take it no complaint. Sasuke finally looked down at what I was about to put in my mouth and his eye grew big, "Don't!" It was my turn to look at him with a raised brow. "Did you honestly forget? You deathly allergic to blue berries." My face fell into a frown, "Yes" My eyes started to water and my stomach let out a growl. "Jesus!" Kakashi said taking them back and throwing them on the floor. I let out a protested in a short moan, "But I'm so hungryyyyy."My eyes watered even more and I let out a soft sob."Sasuke, I think you just broke Ambu's top ninja." Kakashi said as he picked me up and put me on his back. "Let hurry and go debrief the mission Raina. They still have to question Sasuke." I gave a faint nod and we were off.

*Thirty mins later in Konoha*

Tsunade's draw dropped as we all stepped into her office, "I can't believe it you actually got him back here." "You didn't think his little sister could bring him back?" I said through my mask.


End file.
